Gone Again
by Kellycat77
Summary: Artemis's father disappears yet again leaving Angeline to go into her "ill" state again. While Artemis takes care of the boys, he compiles information about his father's kidnap. But will Artemis only cause this mess to go deeper, disabling his father's rescue? Post TLG and Co-authored with CaptainS10.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**Co-authored with CaptainS10!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Phone call-**

Artemis was at the kitchen table, muttering about Butler dragging him down from his study to eat like a "normal teenager." Artemis was in the middle of a very important discovery for the people. One in which included recharging their magic without a full moon and an acorn. But Butler didn't take much care about that, he only cared that his charge hadn't eaten for three days. So he told Artemis either to come down to eat at the table, or he was going to send Juliet up. Artemis knew she would just get in the way of his thinking process, making the task at hand even more stressful with Juliet over his shoulder saying, "what's that?" Every five seconds.

Artemis was currently writing everything he was thinking. Any ideas, formulas, and thoughts that suddenly came to his head. He didn't even look up as Butler set the food down in front of him. Butler shook his head. "Artemis." Butler stated to wake the man from his trance.

Artemis looked up, annoyed to be, once again, pulled from his work. "Yes Butler." Replied Artemis.

Butler sighed, "you haven't eaten in three days Artemis, you have been in your study wrapped up in your work. It's unhealthy for you. Now eat."

Artemis respired deeply, putting down the pen he was working with and turning to the food in front of him. He ate without complaint, but Butler saw him eye his work thoughtfully. When he finished Butler took the plate and let Artemis go back to his study. Artemis was leaving when two little hyper figures ran through the house into the kitchen. They were jumping up and down with joy saying, "Daddy's coming home today! Daddy's coming home today!"

Artemis fought the urge to scowl. His brothers knew better than to run through the house, tracking dirt through the rooms, screaming at the top of their lungs. Well, at least Myles did. But they were right, his father had been away for a month and a half now, and even Artemis could say he was excited for the return of his father.

Artemis left Butler to tend to the boys while he went back to his study. He sat at his desk, typing what he wrote in the kitchen and preserving new ideas. His communicator rang shortly after he started, and suddenly Artemis was hit with a wave of concern. No one but Foaly knew about the project, and Foaly wanted to keep it that way. This project was top secret to everyone. Even Holly. Artemis picked the communicator up and held it to his ear. At once he heard Holly's voice. It was strained from stress, but delighted none the same.

"Hey mud boy." She started happily.

"Hello Holly." He replied flatly, mainly because he was being pulled from his work once again.

"Jeesh, you need to lighten up. I know you don't like the nickname, but at least you could sound less dead."

Artemis groaned, of course she was going to start this. He wanted to talk to holly, but not fight with her. He decided to change the subject quickly, before they started arguing. "Well, you sound happy, what's been going on?"

Holly caught on to Artemis expected reaction, and she smiled smugly into the phone. At least now he sounded less deceased. "Well, I just got granted a visa to the surface, I was wondering if I could spend it with you and your family."

Artemis's eyes widened. He glanced at his computer screen, worried about Holly finding out about his project. When he spoke, he tried his best not to sound harsh and hurried, "how long will you be until you get here?" He asked.

"Oh, a week from today. Is that ok? I know your father is returning today, will I have to hide from him?"

Artemis chuckled, remembering Holly's last visit. He had to sneak her around the house to try to avoid being caught by his father. "That will not be a problem, after everything that went on here with opal, I had to tell him why the house was in ruins. He had to know everything holly."

Holly was relieved, but there was still a strange pit in her stomach that had yet to be resolved. "And how did he respond to finding about fairies?" She asked nervously.

Artemis thought over to his father's initial reaction. "He seemed fine with it. A few questions, but seemed to except it none the less."

Holly nodded, even though Artemis could not see, "ok then."

"And how long will you be staying?" Artemis inquired.

"About 3 or 4 days. Is that ok with you?"

"It is fine. Now if you will excuse me I have to get the boys ready for father tonight. They are already a mess, and it is not even noon."

Holly laughed kindly, feeling sad that Artemis was being left to do that. Butler and Juliet would surely help him, but holly made a mental note to contact Juliet and video tape Artemis actually trying to give the twins a bath. "See you soon."

And with that, they left their phones. Artemis turned back to his computer. He hadn't fully lied to holly, he was going to be getting the twins ready at some point in the day. Just not at the moment. At that moment, he was busy helping her race with their "magic issues."

Artemis was about to resign his computer for the day when his phone on his desk rang. Artemis picked up the phone and waited for a greeting, but didn't receive one. The only thing that told him there was someone on the other line was quiet, heavy breathing. Artemis listened to the breathing for a short while before the person spoke. A cold, dangerous tone to it, "I have you father."

Then the line went dead**.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Out

**Chapter 2: Starting Out-**

Artemis's eyes were wide as he set the phone back down slowly. He shook his head, the voice could have been lying, Artemis and his father had numerous enemies at which could be trying to frighten him. Artemis composed his figure and went downstairs to hopefully see his father.

Hours passed as Artemis paced the family room, the boys were waiting in their room and mother was away with Juliet shopping for the time being. They would be back shortly and would be expecting Artemis Sr. To be there.

Suddenly, a car pulled in the drive way and Artemis's heart soared. His suspicions were correct whoever called him before was obviously just trying to scare him, his father was here.

The front door opened to not reveal Artemis Sr. but Artemis's mother. She looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear that her husband was there. Artemis tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he started.

"Hello mother."

Angeline smiled, her son was always so professional when it came to greetings, she had gotten used to it over the years. "Hello Arty, where are the boys?"

"In their rooms." Artemis stated plainly.

Angeline walked further into the house, setting the bag she had carried in down. No doubt, Juliet was getting the rest from the car. "Oh!" She said laughing. "I would have thought that they would be with your father, jumping up and down and screaming."

Artemis swallowed hard, he had to tell her now. How would she react? "Mother will you sit down, please?"

Angeline stared at her son, the smile upon her lips faltering a bit when she heard his tone. But she sat, and Artemis Sat across from her. Swallowing another breath, he began.

"Mother, father isn't here. He hasn't come home yet."

"It's ok, Artemis, you don't have to be so grim. Your father is probably just a little late. He will be here soon.

Artemis couldn't tell her, and anyway, he didn't have the chance as Juliet came in with the rest of their their bags.

Hours passed and soon the sun took to the sky. Hours soon turned into days, Three days passed and Artemis Fowl the first had not shown up yet. Everyday Angeline sat on the couch near the front door, staring at it. Occasionally she would run up to her room, expecting him to be there. But he never was.

Artemis couldn't endure the torture of his mother. He had to tell her what he hadn't before. He found her back in the front room, sitting on the couch and staring at the door as always. He say down across from her again, but didn't say anything. Angeline didn't even seem to notice he was there. Either that or she didn't care.

Over the days, Myles and Beckett had been asking Artemis why she was doing nothing. Artemis just said that it was a phase she was going through. Myles had to explain that to Beckett. Artemis hoped he was right, he hoped this was just a phase.

Artemis cleared his throat and Angeline jumped, whirling around to face her disturber. The worried, concerned look on her face didn't go away as she saw who it was.

"It's been three days Arty." She said sadly.

"Mother there's something I need to tell you. I haven't devoted all of the information I know of the situation to you. The day father was supposed to come home I received a mysterious phone call. Whoever was on the other line said the have father. I'm apologize for not telling you sooner."

Angeline stared at him, not saying anything and with her mouth slightly open. Tears were brimming around her eyes as Artemis said that, and now they were streaming freely down her face. She closed her eyes and turned away. Standing up she headed to her room.

"Mother, please don't be upset."

Angeline stared at him, "I hear things. At night. They crawl along the pillows and into my ears."

"Mother please." Artemis said, straining, trying to make his voice stay even. To not break.

"Don't call me mother, you are definitely not my Arty."

And with that, she went to her room. Leaving Artemis to stare at the space she just was, turning around and mumbling, "It's back."

**Ok, I have an important question for all of y'all.**

**Do you think I should do the replays? Did they help at all?**

**I asked my beta (and co-author CaptainS10) and she said yes. If I get 4 more people saying it helped them read the story by the time my next chapter comes out, I will make the replays. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Torturer

**Hi! This chapter was written by my ever faithful beta CaptainS10!**

Another moan of pain split the night as the knife breaks through the man's skin again.

"Please!" he cried. "Stop this! I can give you anything you want! Just stop!"

"You are the key to what I want," a voice said from somewhere in the darkness. "Revenge."

"For what? On who? And what does it have to do with me?"

"For what," the voice said evenly, "killing someone dear to me. On who, your son, of course. And that wretched little fairy friend of his." The voice paused. "I think that answers your last question."

"But-"

"Enough!" the voice snarled. "My patience with you is wearing thin. If I didn't need you alive so much, I'd probably have killed you by now. But unfortunately, I do need you alive. Fortunately that doesn't necessarily mean I need you in one piece, so if you knew what was good for you you'd SHUT UP!"

The chamber fell quiet for a moment, but not very long. "Who are you?" the man

asked softly.

"Persistent little wretch, aren't you?" the voice muttered, too quiet for the man to hear. He stepped out of the darkness. "I am your son's worst nightmare. That is all you need to know for now. Of course, I can't forget his little elfin girlfriend. I'll have to kill her too, but he is the priority." He laughed. "Yes, I'll make his death slower and probably much more painful than hers, though she will still be wishing she was dead just as much as he will."

"You're not making any sense," the man informed his captor evenly.

He just laughed again. "Maybe not to you, at least not yet. But everything will become clear soon." He paused. "But in the meantime… why don't you just take a little nap." He slowly lifted his arm.

"Wait-"

The sentence was never finished, as a swift punch was delivered to the man's face then and he was knocked unconscious. The captor smiled cruely and laughed one last time before walking away, leaving the unconscious prisoner alone and walking out the door without a second glance.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUHHH! Next chapter: introducing my good guy OC! Or well, my friend made it… as well as this chapters OC. oh well, the stories OCs!**

**Also check out my fiction press account! I am posting a story on there and am so self conscious! **


	4. Chapter 4: Foaly's Help

**Chapter 4: Foaly's Help-**

The fourth day after Artemis got the mysterious phone call, he decided that he needed some underground help. He put in a video call to Foaly.

"If this is about video cameras in your house, I know nothing about those." Foaly started right away when he answered.

"Foaly I found those right when you made Holly put them in. They have been in loop for three months now." Artemis said, trying not to roll his eyes childishly.

"What?!" Foaly cried. He moved to another set of computers in his office. He sighed and hit his head against the desk miserably when he noticed that the mud boy was right. Foaly groaned and moved back to the computer with the link to Artemis. "What do you want Fowl?" The centaur asked in a menacingly way, now in a terrible mood.

Artemis tried to hide a chuckle. He couldn't however, hide a smirk. He had fooled Foaly once again. That smirk disappeared though, when he remembered why he called. Foaly noticed the mood change in him. "What's wrong?" He said.

"Foaly, my father didn't come home when he said he would. It has now been four days from that time. He is never late, from as far back as I can remember. Mother is going back into her ill state again because of it. He had a meeting in Clifden."

"Sure mud boy, I'll check the records for it."

Not even 15 minutes later Foaly came back with some news.

"It seems that your father is in Clifden Bay's docks. The meeting was on a boat there. It also says that the meeting was cancelled more than a month ago."

Artemis narrowed his eyes, "how do you know my father is there then?"

Foaly swallowed nervously, "I-ahem- May have planted attacker in him after he got back from the Artic. It was for safety measures!"

Artemis shook his head, it was a good thing Foaly did that, but he wasn't going to tell that already big-headed centaur that. "So he is in Clifden docks. I'll call BUtler, and we can be there in half an hour."

"I'll call Holly-"

"No, Captain Short already has enough to worry about right now."

"Artemis, you need someone with healing powers for this."

"And there's a hospital right up the street. Foaly for once, I don't the people involved in this."

Foaly sighed, and shook his head. At least Butler would be with him. "Fine."

"Thank you. I will call when I get back."

Artemis cut the connection after that, and called Butler to get the jet ready.

It took all but a half an hour to get there. The two males headed towards the dock when out of nowhere a gunshot rang through the night. Artemis and Butler hurried to the sound to find a girl leaning over a dead body, with a confused expression in her face. She was staring at the gunshot wound in the man's chest. The murder weapon, a gun, only half a foot away from the girl.

On command, Butler shot the girl with a tranquilizer, and she fell to the ground. Artemis and Butler hurried over and examined what had happened. It appeared that the girl had shot the man with the gun at the scene, point blank.

"What are we going to do?" Butler asked his charge

"We take her with us, the girl might know what happened to my father."

"She's just a girl Artemis. I doubt she does."

"Yes, and I am just a boy, Minerva is just a girl. There are more than just two evil teenage genii in the world, Butler."

The conservancy contemplated this. Artemis was right, he sighed. "What do we do with the body?"

"The police will take care of that, before we got here I turned off all of the security cameras in a two mile radius. Everything should be well."

Butler shook his head and slung the unconscious girl lover his shoulder. Then started for the jet, following Artemis.

Once back in the mansion, Butler locked the girl in the basement cell that once held Holly prisoner and made his way up to Artemis's study. He entered and the boy looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Artemis, I hope that your judgement isn't clouded by your father's disappearance. You haven't kidnapped someone ever since the last time he disappeared."

Artemis shook hos head, "I'm fine, and I can assure you that my judgement is not clouded. How much tranquilizer did you put in her?"

"She will be unconscious for two or three days. I grabbed the strongest ones in case your father was in more trouble than we thought before."

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, eyes closed.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Holly is coming over in three days." Artemis replied plainly.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Now, I have to call Foaly and tell him that father was not there. If you would check on the girl, that would be splendid."

"Why don't you just ask Foaly to cancel Holly's trip."

Artemis sighed, "Then she would know something was wrong. I'm afraid there is no way of getting out of this."

"Well, at least there's a small chance she might be too tired from work to kill you."

Artemis smiled, small but it wad noticeable on the genius, "I can only hope."

Butler left after that, and Artemis turned towards the screen, contacting Foaly. When Foaly answered Artemis answered every question the centaur throwed at him. Until his confession.

"Foaly, the girl there, the one I told you was over the body, she's here."

Foaly almost exploded at that, "what?!" He hissed, "why would you do that?!"

"I believe she is connected to my father's disappearance. If I can get her to confess that, I could figure out where my father is."

The centaur shook his head, "Holly is not going to be happy about this."

"Exactly, and that is why you are not going to tell her. I will when I believe the time is right. Or... when she finds out. Most likely the latter."

"She is going to kill you mud boy."

This tome the centaur cut the connection. Leaving Artemis to wait for his inevitable doom in three days.

* * *

_**Sorry most of these are sort of late, but TBR (my other AF story) has over 40 reviews! And I usually put them in the dedication at the end, but I wanted to try something different for this story...**_

**Sexxicosmologist- **:P Of course! Princess of cliffhangers right here!

**Necromancer93-** Why thank you! I hope chapter three was everything you hoped for it to be!

**XFireSermonX-** Aww, thank you! And to be honest, I was scared Angeline might have been too OOC.

**John Creel- **Thank YOU! My biggest fear is boring people to death in the middle of my story. That... and sharks. I. HATE. SHARKS!

**GreatReader3- **Sorry! I can't let the biggest secret of the story out! Keep on think thinking though! And thank you so much!

**Pickl3lily-** Thank you! More dark chapters hopefully later!

_**Review please! It's right there! I need some confidence boosters!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Girl

**Hiya! Yes it's me...back from the dead! Sorry it took so long to get this to y'all. Writers block. Also the excuse I am going to use for why this is soooooooooooo short. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Girl-**

Running, that's all her life ever was, is, and will be. You can't tell the tears from the rain as she moves through the mud quickly, thankful that the rain was covering her tracks. The fire behind her growing smaller and smaller and her eyes glaze over yet again. She desperately tried to forget the abuse and torture she had gone through the past month. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She set fire to the damn house she hated the first day she entered. The sickenly sweet smell that made you gag the first gasp of air you breathed in. The furniture so clean and new, you knew something was up. Knew something was wrong. And she was right.

Her parents both drowned when she was little, making her a foster child her whole life. She was always adopted before a year passed, but something bad always happened. Both of her foster parents died before she could settle down. But this family… this was different…this was the worst.

Locked in the basement, she was told she was worthless and that no one wanted her. Beaten, for smiling, smelling the alcohol on her new "parents" breath. She had to get away. So she did. And she set fire to the place for good measure. It wasn't a hard decision to make; in fact she smirked at the thought of that damn windowless basement going up in flames.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Until her legs ached from running so long. She looked at her surroundings for the first time. It was the Clifden bay docks. Suddenly she heard voices. She ducked behind a bush as the voices and the two sets of footsteps got louder.

"Why do you hate that boy so much?"

She heard a sigh, followed by a harsh voice, "That is none of your concern, I just want him to suffer."

"Well, I still don't know why, this 'Artemis Fowl' is YOUR conc-"

"Do not speak his name!" He bellowed. "All you need to do is keep his father at the warehouse. A simple task really."

"But why would he-Wh-What are you doing?!"

She heard another sigh from the colder voice, "I'm sorry I have to do this, really. You just ask too many questions."

Suddenly, there were protests before the girl heard the gunshot. Then the voice, "On second thought, I'm really not sorry." Then there were a single set of footsteps that went in the other direction.

The girl stepped out from the bushes, and tears that she thought she couldn't produce flooded her eyes. There was a man that she guessed was on the wrong end of the conversation, shot. In the chest. Blood poured from the wound. The man gasped his last gasp of air before becoming still. She dropped to his side, crying. She didn't know the man, but still felt sympathy for him. Who wouldn't? She heard the conversation, whoever he was, he didn't deserve this.

She then heard more voices, but didn't care. She just sat there next to the man crying, not daring to look up. Only when she felt something go into her neck, and felt herself slipping out of consciousness, did she really care.

* * *

**Ok, only one review...Wow. Come on guys! Review! I swear it's like pulling teeth!**

**GreatReader3: **Yep, answering them...even this one! Haha! Anyways, thnx! And yes, yes you will have to find out. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Demons

**Gone Again: Chapter 6- Demons**

The next day moved slowly in which Artemis could not focus on corporate deals. His mind kept on turning back to the murderer in the basement.

By the looks of it, she was about 17. Possibly older as Artemis knew quite a few assassins that change the way they look to hide from enemies. So this person who looks like a teenager could well be a 30 year old.

Meanwhile, Myles and Beckett weren't doing so well with the issue of their mother. Artemis could cope with the fact of her illness because he himself had dealt with it for so many years before he kidnapped Holly. But the twins are younger than Artemis was, and he worried about them. If the illness went on for four or five years like it did with Artemis, the boys would miss out on a mother until they were eight, nine, or possibly ten years old.

Artemis sighed and got up from his desk chair. He would go see how mother was doing before going to check on the boys.

He went to the attic, where Angeline was spending most of her time again, and opened the door. It was pitch black in the room but Artemis knew exactly where his mother was. Where she always was ever since her husband disappeared. She was cowering under her covers, whispering to herself that everything would be alright. Sometimes screaming for things to stay away from her, and always muttering the name "Artemis."

Artemis decided against turning on the light as he crept into the dark room. It would only provoke mother into a screaming fit, shrieking about nothing but shadows and light. It was maddening to hear, even for Artemis. The illness seemed to be getting stronger, to engulf Angeline whole for a short amount of time, before spitting her out of the deluded dreams and nightmares she was having.

Artemis stood next to the bad, even though his surroundings were dim, he could still make out the shadow of his mother quivering under the blanket. He reached down and touched his mother's shoulder, causing the quaking to stop.

Unfortunately the illness had taken her over.

She resorted to thrashing about violently, her eyes filled with horror and her screams deafening Artemis. He stumbled back, and ran for the door, this wasn't his mother. This was a demon.

Artemis lurched down the stairs, tripping over his feet trying to find Butler. When he finally did, the bodyguard went to the attic to go sedate her.

But she wasn't there.

Butler looked around, and then went downstairs to Artemis. They searched the manor, but couldn't find her. It hadn't even been five minutes in the time Artemis went down the stairs to find Butler.

Angeline Fowl was missing.


End file.
